


Puberty Sucks The Second Time || Krii7y

by saymynamjoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Trans Male Character, mentions of Terrorladd, mentions of Trans!Craig, trans!Smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Smitty has awful cramps, his emotions are all over the place and his binder is crushing him.There’s only one person who can cheer him up.





	Puberty Sucks The Second Time || Krii7y

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name idea from a pin I found at pride lmao.  
> P.S I know Lucas isn't Smii7y's real name but everyone uses it so-

John was laying on the couch in the main room of his apartment when he got a text from his boyfriend.

 **Milkman <3:**  
John, are you at your apartment right now?

 **Me:**  
Yeah… why? What’s up babes?

 **Milkman <3:**  
Can I come over?

 **Me:**  
Of course you can. Is everything alright?

 **Milkman <3:**  
No.

 **Me:**  
???!

 **Milkman <3:**  
Girl stuff.

 **Me:**  
Ah. Come on over babe, I’ll make you feel better  <3

 **Me:**  
Also, correction: Boy stuff.

 **Milkman <3:**  
I love you.

 **Me:**  
Love you too Smitt.  
John already knew what to expect. He was ready to comfort his beautiful boyfriend and make him feel loved. Something he did best.

He got everything ready and sat back down on the couch, waiting. He didn’t have to wait too long because it was only about 10 minutes later that he heard a knock on his door.

He walked over and opened it slowly, revealing the lovely Lucas. Wearing one of John’s shirts that was clearly way too big for him, and holding a pillow under his arm. His hair was soaking wet, John guessed it was from the storm that was currently happening.

Lucas immediately dropped the pillow and went in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around John’s torso and resting his head on his shoulder. “Hi” he mumbled into John’s shoulder.

John accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ torso as well, bringing him in closer. “Hi baby” he whispered. He let go of Lucas hesitantly and leaned down to pick up his pillow. Leading Lucas into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Lucas walked over to the couch and immediately fell down onto it. Groaning into the cushions. John joined him, sitting on the couch beside him, rubbing soothing circles into the smaller boy’s back.

“What’s the matter baby?” he asked, worried.

Lucas turned over so he was now laying on his back. He looked at John and sighed

“Everything.”

John raised his eyebrows, “Everything?”

Lucas nodded “Everything Everything”

“Hey, that was a pretty decent movie” John joked.

Lucas shrugged, smiling “I prefered the book”. His happy expression immediately switched to a painful one as he held his abdomen.

John’s smile faded as well, “Aw baby. Cramps?”

Lucas nodded, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Oh no, sweetie” John leaned over and took Lucas in his arms, hugging him tightly once more, though keeping in mind that he had bad cramps and he shouldn’t put too much pressure on him. “Please don’t cry” he cooed.

Lucas was now sobbing into John’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. My emotions are everywhere. I have awful cramps and I don’t even want to move, my binder was too tight and it was really painful and I took it off and now I feel really insecure again and like I keep looking down at my chest like ‘I don’t want those to be there but they are there because I’m not really a guy’ and I-I-” he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence, he just continued to cry into John’s shoulder.

John felt awful, he honestly could have started crying with him, but he knew Lucas was not very emotionally stable right now and if he started crying, then Lucas would feel even worse and he really doesn’t want that to happen.

He needs to stay strong for his Lucas.

“Lukey.” Lucas looked up and John placed his hands gently on both sides of his face. “You are a real guy. I promise you are, you may not biologically be male, but that doesn’t make a difference. Okay?”

Lucas smiled, nodding. “Thank you J-John.” He frowned, “but I still have cramps, I don’t even want to move”.

John let go of his and stood up. “Don’t you worry angel, you won’t have to.” He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on top of Lucas’ head. “I’ll be right back.”

He left to go grab some things from the kitchen and he was back in no time. Holding a bottle of midol and a glass of water, around his arm he also had a fleece blanket.

He walked back over to Lucas and handed him the bottle and the glass. Lucas’ smiled, relieved. He took them both, taking two pills and then a swig of the water to wash it down. He then placed both of the items on the coffee table in front of him. “Thanks.”

John smiled, taking the fleece blanket and wrapping Lucas up in it, joining him once again on the couch and throwing the blanket over himself as well. Lucas immediately cuddled up to him.

He sighed, “I bet Craig doesn’t have to go through this shit, him and Brian have like the easiest life.”

John rolled his eyes, “Baby. I’m pretty sure every trans male goes through this. You’re not alone.”

“I guess you’re right.” Lucas replied, “but I bet none of them have a boyfriend as good as mine” he smiled, blushing.

“Well, I can’t argue with that, can I?” John smirked, leaning down and kissing Lucas gently on the lips.

“I love you John.”

“I love you too, Lucas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little cute drabble I thought of.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
